Edward's Little Girl
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Songfic: Edward Cullen is one lucky vampire. He has the perfect life, family, and a beautiful little girl.


**Title: **Edward's Little Girl

**Author:** The Burning Red Rose

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is the owner/author of all of the Twilight series. Paul Simon is the artist of the song.

**Summary:** Oneshot - Songfic - Edward Cullen is one lucky vampire. He has the perfect life, family, and a beautiful little girl.

**Author's Note:** First Twilight story. The song is called Father and Daughter which is written by Paul Simon. The story is being told in Edward's point of view, just for your information.

**

* * *

**

Title:

Edward's Little Girl

**Author:** The Burning Red Rose

**Song:** Paul Simon- Father and Daughter

* * *

The first time Bella told me that she was pregnant, I was completely in shock. My first thought was to kill it because it's just so wrong. She was human back then, so who knows what that child could do to her or if the child does not love her. I told her we should abort the child, but she refused and actually wanted to keep the thing, and I accepted because I will do anything to make my Bella happy. During the months when she was carrying it, she felt a little kick in her stomach and I came toward her. I felt it too when I laid my hand on her swollen belly. I could hear a little voice and it said that she loves Bella and, apparently, it loves me too. I told Bella that I could read our child mind and she became intrigued. After those eight months of Bella's pregnancy, everything changed when she went into labor. Though the child broke her ribs, I suddenly became to love it. It was a girl and the mother could barely say her name and it was Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Then, for a moment I thought she was going to die. I handed our daughter to Rosalie who went downstairs. I prayed that Bella would wake soon so she could see our child that we created.

**If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You can't remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star**

A day had passed, and I'm looking at Bella who is still sleeping. I had bitten her everywhere I can to make her wake up and feel better, but nothing had happened. I tried not to think that she died and I'm hoping that she is struggling to survive. I walked downstairs with Carlisle who told me to forget and come see my child. I refused to because she was the one that killed Bella. I wanted to stay with her, but something told me otherwise to go down there and see my daughter and it was Carlisle. I saw that everyone is cooing at the small girl and the room instantly became quiet when I came. Without saying a word, I looked down my daughter and she now has those familiar chocolate brown eyes, exactly like Bella's. She looks exactly like her, too. It's beautiful. I see that there's a little of me in her too, and that she inherited my copper hair. Still remaining silent, Rose passed my child to me and I stared at it lovingly.

"Renesmee." I whispered.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle's voice and my head snapped up at him. "There is something that you should know about your daughter. She has a special gift that she can send her thoughts by touch."

"She can?" I asked amazed.

"See for yourself." He replied smiling when his topaz eyes are looking at my daughter.

She raised her hand upon my cheek and I heard her thoughts._ "What happened to Mama, Daddy?_" I became instantly astonished on what powers she held. "She's sleeping, sweetheart, she'll wake up soon." That last part I said I'm hoping that statement will be true.

**I believe the light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
**

Carlisle told me that she had been giving milk to drink from the bottle, though she refused to taste a sip of it. I can't blame her. The smell of the liquid filled my nostrils and it smells horrible- - no wonder she wouldn't drink it. Carlisle thinks that she would prefer to drink blood. She will become a vegetarian and will drink animal blood instead of human.

When I was about to go check on Bella to see if she has awaken from her long sleep, I heard a noise coming from the nursery and it was the sound of my beautiful daughter, Renesmee. She looked up at me from her crib and raised her tiny arms and I knew that she just wanted to be held. I can tell that by not reading her thoughts.

I cradled her for a few moments and looked at her and I am completely in awe on how much she looks like Bella.

**And though I can't guarantee  
There's nothing scary hiding under your bed**

Renesmee's brown eyes were filled up with tears and I wondered why she is crying. She held up her hand to my cheek, like she did before, and told me what is bothering her. It feels like she can read my mind too. "_I had a bad dream._" She told me.

"About what?" I asked.

"_I don't remember, but it was scary._" She answered and the way that I heard her thoughts sounded frightened.

"It's okay, my love, Daddy's here." I said to her and I'm making that promise.

**I'm gonna stand guard  
Like a postcard of a Golden Retriever**

The time that I knew that Jacob Black imprinted on my daughter, I want to kill that dog. I never expected Jacob would do that to her. And the fact that he nicknamed after The Lock Ness Monster. Her nickname kind of stuck to everyone else and they started calling her that instead of her regular name. I really don't mind calling my daughter, Nessie. I wonder how Bella would react. I hope that she can understand the whole imprinting situation like she did before. But knowing Bella, she probably wouldn't because this concerns our daughter that is still an infant.

Jacob comes to visit every now and then only to see my daughter, Renesmee- - I mean Nessie. She always seems delighted to see him, though I refuse to let her, but she gets upset so I handed her over to the mutt. She bit him and I tried not to make a smile when Jacob made a yelp, but told her to never do that again.

**And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your head  
**

I was so thrilled when Bella woke up. She was sleeping for four days and now she is finally awake. When I first saw her, she changed. Her body changed, her skin became pale, her hair got darker and the most strange thing that happened to her was that her eyes changed from brown to red. I let her look at herself in the mirror and she became shocked like I am. She didn't mind the change that she is now a vampire because that was the only thing that she wanted. Bella told me that she wanted to see Nessie, but I couldn't let her do that since our daughter is a half vampire and a half human. We went out for hunting.

After the hunt, I saw Nessie with Rosalie and she's grown. She's not a little baby anymore. She looks like a two year old. Carlisle told me how her ageing works and I understood all of it and so did Bella. Jacob came and Bella somehow knew that something was wrong with her daughter. She looked at the wolfe and lunged for his throat. I assume that she found out that he finally imprinted. When we had a discussion about this, Bella calmed down and Jacob told the both of us that he doesn't think Nessie like that. He has no problem waiting when she will grow older.

**I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
**

Renesmee has grown into a beautiful young woman just like her mother. At least there is one thing that reminds me of Bella; her brown eyes. She is now at the physical age of fourteen and her bronze curly hair is always hanging down at the waist because she looks more pretty having it down rather than pulling it into a braid like she usually does.

It still made Bella and I upset that she got imprinted by Jacob Black, of all people. Though, Jacob is being really protective of Nessie so he is making sure that none of the boys are staring or even looking at his imprint. And I'm making sure that they aren't having any dirty thoughts on what they could do to my daughter.

Even though Nessie is Jacob's, she is mostly mine.

**As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you**

I entered Nessie's bedroom and saw that she's getting ready for bed. Even though she has some vampire traits and inheritance in her, there is still some human in her because she was born when her mother was human who is now a vampire. Unlike the rest of us, she goes to sleep. I come over to her bedside and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, I love you." I said to her. Her brown eyes looks at me. She responded. "I love you too, Daddy." She had fallen asleep. Looking at Nessie sleeping reminds me of looking at Bella when she used to sleep peaceful like that. It was like I am watching an angel.

There were footsteps approaching and I turned my head to see it was. It was my beautiful Bella and she put the covers more closer to Nessie's chin. "Do you miss it?" I asked, looking at my wife.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged and continued to stare at Ness. "She looks so beautiful."

"Just like you." I mumbled and kissed Bella on the cheek.

We watched our daughter sleeping for a couple of minutes, then head to our own bedroom hand in hand.

**Trust your intuition  
It's just like going fishing  
You cast your line  
And hope you'll get a bite**

Nessie and I went out for hunting together. It's funny how her white skin glows in the sunlight while mine and the rest of my family's skin is twinkling. She looks even more beautiful when she's glowing outside. It seemed that I had passed on a trait to her that she likes Mountain Lions. That's why we go hunting together and just for a father being with his daughter. We both have the same exact speed, so that's a good thing she can keep up with me. The one thing that I noticed from our hunt is that she does prefer to drink animal blood.

**But you don't need to waste your time  
Worrying about the market place  
**

Another shopping spree happened at mall. All of us went and Alice was (of course) thrilled that everything is practically on sale. She shopped for Nessie to buy her clothes, though she really doesn't need anymore clothing. Her closet is becoming a wardrobe. Bella and I have told her that a thousand times, but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even listen to Nessie when she told her the same thing. That's one thing that Alice loves to do; is to go shopping. She would shop everday if she had to. And she would drag Nessie along, though I can tell that she is becoming to hate shopping. She would probably shop with anyone except Alice.

**Try to help the human race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night**

The time is finally here that she will know about how the fast the changes changed with her and Jacob's relationship has been turning into something more. I knocked on her door and her voice saying that I am allowed to come in. I saw her sitting on her bed, looking at me. I sighed and sat next to her. I never thought that I would have to be the one to give my daughter... _The Talk_.

"Hey Nessie." I said uneasy.

"Hi." She said.

"Um..." I didn't know how to start. So I just simply said what came to mind. "Nessie... When a man and a woman really love each other they- -"

"Dad," She interrupted slight shaking her head. I gave her a confused expression. I know that this conversation may be embarrassing sometimes, but she has to know. "You don't have to give me The Talk, you know."

"I don't?" I asked surprised.

"No." She replied. "Mom already did."

What else could I talk to her about? "Did she explain about the imprinting?"

"Yes." Nessie nodded.

I started to get up. "Well... Um..." I rubbed the back of my head uncomfortably. "I guess I better go now."

"Bye, Dad." I heard her voice behind my back but I saw that she was rolling her eyes.

**I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you**

Jacob Black proposed to my daughter, Renesmee. Alice became excited an extremely happy and she had a million things on what she can do with the wedding. Nessie told me to stop her because she wants her wedding to be perfect. Alice calmed down, but she still offered to help which Jacob and Nessie accepted. I look from the kitchen table where Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Nessie is looking a catalogue for wedding dresses. I can't believe how much my little girl had grown. She stopped ageing for the past couple of months, but that doesn't mean anything. She will always be a little girl to me.

**I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you**

I did it. I mustered all the courage I had to walk my daughter down the aisle. I gave my blessing to Jacob that he can take my daughter away from me. After the wedding, we went to the reception. There was slow music on and it was the father and daughter dance. I looked at Renesmee and she smiled at me and walked up to me. I got up and walked closer to her and we began to dance together. Then, everybody joined in.

"Dad, are you okay?" She asked me. "It looks like your about to cry."

I would cry at this moment if I could, but me being a vampire, I can't do that. "I'm fine. It's just hard to let you go."

Nessie smiled again. "I'm not going anywhere, Dad." She kissed me on the cheek. And I saw Jacob is waiting for her. "Don't worry, I'll always be your little girl." With that, she left and started to dance in the dog's arms.

I feel someone else brushed against me. "You knew it was coming, didn't you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Time just went so fast." I said.

"It did." She agreed. "At least she's happy and I know that Jacob will take good care of her." I turned away and forced myself not to look at Jacob and Nessie any longer. Bella's hands touched my chin and I found myself looking at her lovely face. "It'll be okay, Edward."

I nodded. "I know it will be." The two of us started to dance together along with the music.


End file.
